Elite Love
by derplolplayer
Summary: Riven's had an eye on a fellow member of The Crimson Elite. He's been doing the same to her. The urge has become too great for the two soldiers, and they no longer care for the consequences. Their bodies beg for release. One-shot, Lemon/Smut etc. (Sorry, it's not Talon x Riven :P) Hope you enjoy!


**Expanding my horizons with my first Non-Evelynn story even though it's a one shot :D**

 **Ever since I wrote that seventh Chapter for _"_** _ **Hurting is Yummy",**_ **I felt guilty that Riven didn't get any love so I'll just rip her and Maddoc out of that story for this one-shot. Sorry it's not Riven x Talon, that's been done too many times :|**

* * *

Riven thought about this for a while. They were both Crimson Elites in the Noxian Army, the equals of Demacias' Commandos. She wondered what would happen if anyone found out about this. Was it even allowed? Would they be stripped of their rank?

Those questions no longer concerned Riven. She'd been feeling this urge for too long and couldn't contain it any longer. She contacted the man and he agreed.

* * *

There she was sitting at the edge of her bed in a purple laced brassiere and panties complete with stockings of the same color. She jerked her head back to get a strand of white hair out of her eyes. Then she heard the door open.

"Riven." The man said.

Her brown eyes met the gaze of her lovers. Maddoc with short brown hair and blue eyes. His body drove her into lust with his 3-pack stomach and hard pecs. He only wore his boxers and watched as Riven slowly stood up. A bulge formed at his lower front when seeing her luscious body. Riven's stomach was toned, her thighs were thick, breasts were lovely and they looked even better concealed by the lingerie making Maddoc eager for what was underneath.

What really got his arousal was her lovely bubble butt. He'd seen it on accident and intentionally during training. Riven caught onto this and began to tease him with it and tonight he'd finally be able to have it.

But he just had to make sure.

"Riven, are you okay with this?" Maddoc asked.

She smiled at him. Despite his obvious hunger for her, he still maintained control and cared for her well being. Riven advanced towards him, swaying her hips with a naughty grin. She cupped his cheeks and placed a long kiss on him.

"Yes. Take me Maddoc." She whispered.

A surprised yelp came from Riven as Maddoc lifted her off the floor. She laughed and wrapped her legs around him as they kissed. His hands quickly went to her ass, finally feeling it after all the teasing she did with them. His hands massaging the doughy tan flesh and loving the full access Riven gave him. She giggled at the feeling and they soon fell onto the bed.

Riven used her strength to flip Maddoc over with her on top. He stroked her white hair as their tongues kept wrestling.

"Spank me."

Maddoc gave a rough spank to one her cheeks, watching the flesh jiggle with waves around the point of impact. Riven gasped at the feeling and begged him to do it again. With each slap, the girl giggled delightfully as her cheeks jiggled. Below her, the bulge had gotten significantly bigger. She asked Maddoc to cease the spanking which he did after giving her a double one.

"Mmm, you seem to be a bit excited down there." Riven said with Maddoc eyeing his bulge to see what she meant.

"Oh…"

Riven licked her lips. She got off Maddoc and went to the area where she pulled off his boxers. The girl feasted her eyes upon his 8-inch member, gasping at it's size and licking her lips.

"Do you want me to put it in my mouth?"

"Uh, y-yes." He stammered.

She brought her face inches from his member. Riven looked at him alluringly while he stared back with anticipation and curiosity. The woman he'd had his eye on in training was about to jack him off. She grabbed his length and started stroking him delicately.

Riven soon increased her pace, smiling when she heard her lover grunt silently. Maddoc relaxed himself as his head limply fell backwards on the pillows in satisfaction from Riven's actions. She stopped momentarily to look up at him, their eyes meeting again. She gave him a naughty wink and kissed the tip of his cock. Not breaking the gaze, Maddoc watched her to take charge of his shaft. Riven licked all around his length and Maddoc grunted once more. Finally, she took his length into her mouth and heard him moan pleasurably from this. She gently bobbed her head on his cock at a steady pace as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh Riven. Oh good lord above."

The man's words inspired Riven to go deeper. She went deeper and deeper until the tip prodded against the back of her throat, nearly causing her to gag. She pulled out to say a few things to Maddoc.

"It's so fucking big Maddoc. She said before licking the bottom of the shaft all the way up to the tip. "I want it deep inside me, every massive inch. I want you to fuck me with it all night long."

Maddoc wanted to reply, but Riven cut him off with a swift motion. She plunged the cock back inside her, working around it with determination and fervidness.

"Ooooooooohhh." Maddoc moaned as he grasped the sheets.

Taking this as a message he was close, Riven's head bobbed up and down the shaft faster and faster. Maddoc grunted from the overpowering and lustful feeling. Then when Riven pulled back one last time, Maddoc grabbed her head and forced her back down as he climaxed.

Riven felt the tip of his cock swell up. She closed her eyes and kept her mouth firmly on it as Maddoc's white and hot essence spurted out. It was a lot to take in as Riven felt the liquids splash against the back of her throat, but she didn't give up. Once the man was spent, Riven removed her mouth from it as Maddoc released his grip on her head.

She crawled back on top of him, smiling at his spent expression. Maddoc was surprised she swallowed it all.

"I uh, I'm sorry about you know, grabbing your head and pushing you back down. Instincts kind of took over for a moment." Maddoc said.

The girl laughed at this. "It's just a little push. Nothing more than a tickle to a Crimson Elite."

The mention of this made Maddoc smile. After what Riven did to him, he felt comfortable saying this.

"Ah yes, Crimson Elites. Their uniform always looks good on you. I like the way the it forms neatly around your figure."

Riven raised a brow with a sly smirk. She looked back at her ass, adjusting it so a cheek rose. "Like this?"

"Mmm, yeah. I've always enjoyed staring at it, especially when you knew I was. The leather just forms perfectly, the flesh jiggling."

"Care to have full access to it?"

"Hmm?"

Maddoc was soon greeted with the sight of Riven's bubble butt. He gasped in shock and grinned widely. He felt himself become aroused again and Riven giggled.

"Rip them off. Just do it." She said.

He carelessly tore off the lingerie, tossing it aside and was staring at her wet lower lips. Maddoc brought his tongue out.

"Ah!" Riven exclaimed.

The man licked up the fluid from the ever dripping folds. Riven squealed and closed her eyes as she clenched her teeth. Maddoc's licks were calculated and he was getting all the sweet spots. Riven panted and gasped as he kept up his task all while kneading and massaging her doughy cheeks.

"You taste delicious Riven." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh…. Oh M-Maddoc! Spank me!"

He gladly obeyed her. Slaps sounded as Riven's bubble butt was spanked again and again, fleshing jiggling while her womanhood was being eaten out.

Maddoc chose to mix it up between licking her moist lips and exhaling his hot breath onto it. Riven was in a state of ecstasy. Her moans grew longer and her breath ragged; he knew she was getting close. Riven was happy to confirm it.

"Ah! Maddoc! I'm gonna...ah... Oh my!"

He grinned and opened his mouth as wide as possible before plunging his tongue as deep into her as he could. Riven let out a loud moan, her thighs tightening around him with her back arching upward. Smirking at this feeling, Maddoc let her fluids flow down his tongue and into his open mouth. As her release faded, Riven looked back down at Maddoc who could only smile at her.

"You're… amazing." She said collapsing off him.

Maddoc brought Riven closer to him, placing a kiss on her head as she sighed with satisfaction.

"What was that you said about my cock? That you wanted me to fuck you with it all night long?"

Riven sat up with her eyes lazily meeting with his. She smiled.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a bit there. What I actually meant is um…" She then took off the rest of the lingerie, her breasts revealed and being entirely nude. "I want to ride it all night long."

Maddoc laughed playfully as Riven forced him down with her on top. She straddled herself onto him, her womanhood close to his erect member. It was wet again and hungry for his cock.

"You're the boss." He said with a chuckle.

Smirking at him, Riven leaned down to give him another passionate kiss. He touched her breasts with a muffled giggle sounding. She took on hand and placed it on her buttocks and Maddoc didn't need to take a hint. He spanked her again with some gentle squeezes of her breasts.

"Take me Maddoc. Take me tonight." She said.

Maddoc gave her a smile and placed tender kiss on her lips. He watched Riven engulf his cock with her lower lips. When she got deep enough, Riven gasped and slid back upwards before lowering herself on Maddoc's shaft again. This time it felt somehow bigger than before, probably due to the throbbing.

Riven took his hands and clenched them with hers. The expressions were mixtures of bliss and pain as her pussy began to milk his throbbing cock. His shaft now painfully erect inside his lover, Maddoc gritted his teeth and started to thrust up against her hips whenever they came down to meet his, both of them beginning to speed up with Riven rolling her hips up and down, practically bouncing on him.

They kept this up for several minutes, the only sounds in the bedroom coming from the two entangled lovers. Moans, groans, pants, and occasional whimpers.

Riven then felt her cunt get filled up to the brim which made her gasp loudly. Maddoc was big and she was impressed by the size of her lover's cock. There was a reason she'd been teasing him during the training sessions. She wondered how such a big piece of meat could fit inside her womanhood.

The sound Riven had made caused Maddoc to look up with concern.

"Riven, you okay?"

She shot him a sexy smile. "Of course I am. I just didn't expect you to be so, so… big. Guess that's why my ass is so big. Has to compete with your size!" Riven laughed.

Maddoc laughed too and gave her ass another spanking. She moaned joyfully at the feeling of the flesh jiggling. She cupped his chin with her hand.

"Let's finish this."

The man responded with a thrust. Riven squealed happily, rolling her hips in coordination with his thrusts. She curled her legs around his, holding her thighs as far apart as she could. Maddoc kept up the motions with Riven, helping her ride the length of his cock. Each time their hips met, the slaps of skin joined their passionate cries. Each time his cock rammed against her entrance, a shock of pleasure rushed through her body. Riven's outer lips opened wider, but her entrance was still tight.

"Ah, oh, Maddoc... Maddoc, it's so close. Don't - ah! - don't stop! Ah!"

"R-Riven, here-it-comes!"

Then with one final, furious thrust, Maddoc forced his cock inside his lover's womanhood, going as deep as possible. They momentarily locked themselves together as they cried out their partners' names.

"Oh my god, Maddoc, it's so big! Oh god, yes! YES!"

"Riv - ah! - oh, you're so fucking tight! I can't - ah! - hold it!"

"Give it to me, baby! Give me all you got!"

"Ah! R- Riven! I'm cumming!"

"Me too baby! Me tooo-ah!"

As they climaxed, they met each other's eyes again and then their lips met, tongues dancing from one mouth to the other. Riven felt herself get filled with Maddoc's essence and he felt her warm cum on his now messy cock. Riven collapsed onto him, their bodies sweaty and rising with heavy pants from their love making. Maddoc locked his arms around her for a tight embrace. Riven shuddered, feeling a bit cold and did the same to him. She reached for the blankets and covered them both in warmth. Riven gazed deeply into his blue eyes as he looked into her brown orbs. When they finally calmed down, she spoke.

"Oh… where have you been all my life?"

He chuckled at the question. "The training grounds."

Riven laughed weakly and placed a kiss on him. She nestled her head into his chest, closing her eyes at the warm embracement. Nothing else was said between the two as they fell asleep, but something was definitely felt.

This wasn't going to be a one-night stand for the two, and they both knew that.


End file.
